


fruits of labor

by ondalx (beargrove)



Category: Block B
Genre: Egg Laying, Fluff, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/ondalx
Summary: minhyuk laying his eggs while yukwon cares for him through it





	fruits of labor

**Author's Note:**

> written for @daddyfuruta on twitter. i literally would have NEVER WRITTEN THIS if she hadn't been all over my timeline with her egg talk and it peaked my interest. i hope you like it. sorry it's so short but this is all i could think of!

Minhyuk’s thighs tremble with the strain of his push, and he groans, head falling to thump against the already sweat soaked pillow. Yukwon hums somewhere behind him, trying to comfort him with little gestures and affirming noises. He brushes a warm hand over Minhyuk’s slightly bulging abdomen, “You’re doing so good baby, you only have a few more left I think, okay?”

Minhyuk nods mutely, eyes squeezing shut as he feels the egg catch for a moment on his rim, before it slides into Yukwon’s waiting hands. Yukwon sets the egg aside, among the pile wrapped in blankets next to them on the bed to keep them warm. They’re duds, they won’t hatch and Minhyuk _knows_ this, but the hormones of laying make him protective of them. They’ll need to keep them near and at least pretend they’ll hatch for a day or so before they can get rid of them. The thought of it makes his heart twist painfully and he tries to push the thoughts away for the time being. He was already stressed out enough.

Yukwon’s hands are steady, he’s being overly careful, and he returns them to Minhyuk’s skin, massaging his shaking legs as they wait for the last few to come out. They’ve been at this for a little over two hours now, and Minhyuk is so exhausted, and so much of his body aches, but they’re not done yet.

He sighs and pushes back up to kneel, pressing his hands gently to his belly, shuddering as another egg pushes out of him, caught again carefully by Yukwon. Minhyuk is shaking all over now, and sweating profusely, but he presses on his stomach and mumbles to Yukwon, “I think there’s only one more.”

Yukwon leans in and brushes his lips over Minhyuk’s ear, running his hands up and down his back to soothe him. “The last one is always the hardest, but you got this baby, you’re doing great.” His touch feels good, and it relaxes Minhyuk’s muscles. This egg is bigger as well, he can feel it as it presses against his insides. It hurts, the stretch of it, and he strains himself again, trying to force through the pain to push it out in one go.

Yukwon cooes at him gently, “Don’t try too hard, it’ll come out in it's own time, don’t hurt yourself.” He massages Minhyuk’s lower back, pressing his thumbs into his skin trying to help ease the egg out.

Minhyuk pants, “It _hurts_ , Kwonnie.”

Yukwon’s breath ghosts over Minhyuk’s spine and then his lips press firmly against his spine, right between his shoulder blades. It’s not much of a distraction, but it makes Minhyuk feel warm, _loved_. “I know baby, but you’re almost done. You’re so close, you can do it.”

It hurts so much to have the egg suspended half in and half out of him, and he shudders and gives one last hard push, the egg stalling for a moment before falling safely into Yukwon’s patient hands. Yukwon sets it with the rest and then pulls Minhyuk to his chest, being careful not to jostle their make-do nest. He kisses over his shoulder and up his neck to his jaw, whispering praise the whole way against his skin. Minhyuk collapses against him, relishing the warmth and comfort of his embrace. His vision is swimming slightly but he glances to the side to check on his eggs, feeling satisfied when he counts seven, safely nestled together in a swaddle of blankets.

Yukwon holds Minhyuk securely until his breathing evens out, and when he’s relaxed fully Yukwon looks over at the eggs, a big smile on his face. “Seven,” he says, sounding proud, “We could name one after each of the guys and us.” The joke makes Minhyuk chuckle tiredly, turning his head to kiss Yukwon. He misses, hitting the edge of his jaw instead, but he’s too exhausted to care.

Yukwon’s laugh rumbles deep in his chest, and Minhyuk can feel it from where they’re pressed together. Minhyuk needs to bathe, and sleep, and then Yukwon will fix him something to eat and care for him like always, but for now he’s content to rest in his arms, sat next to the fruits of his literal labor.


End file.
